panda_dojo_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Kenshi Tadakoro
Kenshi is a professional martial artists who competes in Japan and is part of Panda Dojo. He is currently ranked 3rd in Japan. He is one of the main protagonists in the story After the International Exhibition Tournament, Kenshi was considered by many fighters as one of most dangerous martial artists from Japan, due to him holding two Kaishin abilities. However, his lack of motivation in the martial arts world keeps him from achieving more. Kenshi is one of the few martial artists in the world to be born with two Kaishin abiliities. Appearance Personality Kenshi tends to be very quiet and rarely gets invovled in anything he finds boring or requires too much effort. He rather play video games and eat than train. Kenshi hates confontation and attention, which is why it irritates him to carry such a reputation after the International Exhibition tournament. During competition, Kenshi is very calm and calculating. He rarely shows any emotion in fighting. He believes that a professional fight is only a fight and nothing else. Over time, Kenshi has opened up to his teammates and respects their will to never give up. He is deeply committed to Sensei Asahi and the Dojo, despite not showing it. This is proven when he rejects an offer from Koshi Leonidas to join Spartan X. Kenshi will do anything to help his fellow teammates and friends. Abilities Kenshi is one of the few martial artists in the world that has two Kaishin mutations of the Martial Gene. Kenshi cannot use the Kaishin abilities at the same time, and cannot improve the Kaishin abilities as far as someone with one Kaishin gene. Kyokushin Karate Kenshi is a skilled practitioner of Kyokushin Karate. He tends to use less dynamic strikes and focus on hitting hard and fast. After the retirement of Tatsumi Sugonu, Kenshi stands as the best Panda Dojo martial artist and one of the best in Japan. Kaishin: Smoke Transfer Smoke Transfer is a breathing ability that allows the user to teleport. By inhaling and exhaling, a Kaishin transfers himself from one place to another while leaving a trail of grey smoke. During the Smoke Transfer, Kenshi cannot interact with any form of matter. The further the destination, the longer the transfer. Kenshi's furthest Smoke Transfer is about 8 meters. The technique requires long breathing, which can significantly decrease stamina. Smoke Transfer can be stopped if preventing breathing or loss of stamina. It also can be predicted to where the transfer to lead to. Kaishin: Laser Chop Kenshi, at some point, adopted another Kaishin ability, after working with Zenji Enomoto. The Laser Chop is a Kaishin ability that enhancs the edge of a hand and forms a glowing green aura around it. The Laser Chop is devastating and can knock most fighters out with a single blow to the head. The Laser Chop is capable of bending iron and cracking concrete. Despite beign an offensive Kaishin ability, the Laser Chop can also be used for defense and defend against other hard hitting attacks and even certain weapons. Fight Tactics Kenshi tries to use the most practical and quickest approach to fighting. He even uses the limited environment around him in a bout. He likes to observe his opponents and allow them to make the first move, and then exploit any weaknesses. Kenshi tends to not use his Kaishin abilities unless neeeded since they take a lot of stamina. Video Games Kenshi is shown to be quite adept in video games, which he calls his true passion.